Rock&Love
by P. Vimes
Summary: Rock y diferentes sentimientos ¿que mejor mezcla,no? Historias cortas no relacionadas con el protagonismo de Inglaterra (y como siempre soy muy buena haciendo resúmenes)
1. Escocia

Es un reto personal, conseguir asociar a tantos personajes de Hetalia como pueda con Inglaterra y con diferentes canciones de Rock.

Amistad, amor… depende

Disclaimer: El dueño original es Hidekaz Himaruya, a mi no me importaría quedarme con todos los personajes, pero supongo que a él no le haría mucha gracia.

* * *

_No podrás escapar, soy tu destino…_

_Soy el único, me da igual contra quien tenga que luchar, tanto el mocoso como los demás no pueden entender lo ligadas que han estado siempre nuestras vidas. Nuca podrían entender lo unidas que están nuestras almas. No puedes escapar de mi poder, en todos estos siglos de luchas no has podido dejarme marchar, por mucho que les duela a los otros. Porque en tu corazón solo puede haber uno._

_Y ese seré solo yo._

_No te resistas más, little rabbit._

_Y dame de una vez mi recompensa._

__Canción: _Give me the Price_, Queen


	2. Jardín

Nadie podría decir nunca que la representación de Reino Unido de Inglaterra e Irlanda del Norte era un caballera que fallará en su deber y que faltará en sus estrictos modales… Eso si no conocías si no conocías su pasado pirata, su afición al alcohol, su lado punk (marcado en su piel con su "ardiente" guitarra ) y no lo veías con la compañía de algunos de los representantes de las principales potencias mundiales, como América, Francia, las dos Italia, España,… a decir verdad con la gran mayoría.

Pero dejando TODO esto de lado (que formaba la mayor parte de lo que definía su carácter), Inglaterra, para abreviar, se definía por ser un animal de costumbres y manías que casi todo el resto de países preferían no violar. Por eso miraba estupefacto su despertador a las 3:45 de la mañana. Solo conseguía imaginar unos cuantos individuos que fueran tan suicidas de molestarle así. Nadie más se atrevería a hacer algo así, solo alguien que fuera lo suficientemente longevo para que supiera que se aburriría de torturarle hasta la muerte… pero lo suficientemente estúpido para no darse cuenta de que eso serían muchos años, y que la muerte seria una algo que mirarían con deseo. Con eso descarto algunos países, pero el hecho más significativo era que estaban montando un escenario en su jardín de rosas. Aunque más que en su jardín debería especificar que lo estaban haciendo ENCIMA de sus _loved rose_.

Solo cuatro o cinco personas eran lo bastante tontas para no darse cuenta de semejante sacrilegio e imaginar que conseguirían salir con todos sus miembros intactos después de salir de su cámara de torturas personal (reliquia de épocas más, por decirlo de alguna manera, ocupadas).

La principal cuestión que se planteaba ahora su privilegiado cerebro, era como sería más divertido tomarse _the_ _revenge_.

Y sin embargo, tomo la decisión más estúpida. Porque la curiosidad mato al gato, ya que una de las características que definían al inglés a su avaricia, ya sea de objetos como de conocimiento. No pudo evitar a que esperar el grupo comenzará el concierto. Sabía que debería llamar a la policía a que desalojará su casa. Ya dicen que los más inteligentes a veces no son los más listos ni prudentes.

Solo esperaba que no se tratase que Alfred y del espeluznante gusto musical que recientemente había adquirido. En su último cumpleaños tuvo que aguantar las risas de sus hermanos mayores durante un mes por los discos con los que le había obsequiado.

"_Adelante, amigos_"

¡UNA CANCIÓN EN ESPAÑOL!... ese el límite, eso no lo va a aguantar, ahora sí que mata a Antonio, lo creía más inteligente y con más prudencia desde las batallas (coffpalizascoff) que le había dado. Sale de su casa a toda prisa

-¡ESPAÑA! Sus gritos de dolor se oirían hasta en América… Ya se encargaría él personalmente de eso.

"_Vamos Vamos mi amor"  
_

Y así se encontró con un enorme ramo de rosas… más bien su cara se encontró con él.

- Kesese.. ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

- ¿¡PRUSIA!?- lo reconocía, no lo había considerado entre las opciones disponibles. Se suponía que Alemania debería controlarlo- _Bloody hell_! ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

- Me pasaba por aquí y decidí hacerte una visita para que vieras a mi _awesome_ persona. Deberías sentirte honrado que haya organizado un regalo tan asombroso como yo mismo.

- ¿De que lec…?

"_Dame de tu fruta!  
vamos mi amor  
te quiero puta ! _"

- Le pedí a unos amigos una canción para expresar lo que siento por ti

"_Entre tus piernas voy a llorar  
feliz y triste voy a estar_"

- Inglaterra ¿Estas tan emocionado que no puedes hablar?

…

…

"_Mas mas mas si si señor__  
__mas mas mas por favor_"

- FUCKING ASSHOLE! ¿Quién te piensas que soy yo? ¡Soy el maldito Reino Unido de Inglaterra e Irlanda del Norte!

- Pero…

- ¿EXPLICAME DE UNA PUTA VEZ QUE HACES A LAS 4:OO a.m., _IN MY HOME, _ORGANIZANDO UN CONCIERTO? _DAMN! _– (cogiendo aire)

- Inglaterra, querido amigo, te estás volviendo viejo, ya te lo he di…

- Y sobre todo, _I'M NOT A WHORE_!

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

Prusia mira a Inglaterra, Inglaterra mira a Prusia, Gilbird, posado en un verja mira alternativamente a los dos, riéndose de ambos. Inglaterra respira profundamente, y vuelve a mirar a su acompañante. Ahora no es Inglaterra quien mira a Prusia, ahora es Arthur quien mira a Gilbert

- Gilbert, hablo de la canción. Esto es un poco serio, así que respóndeme ¿tienes idea de lo que dice la canción?

- Kesese… como voy yo a saber español *

- ¿Y por que _damn reason_ está en español?

- Arthur, ya te dije que le pedí a unos amigos que la compusieran.

-….¿y?...- En serio, a veces no se explicaba como Alemania y Prusia podían ser hermanos. Solo había que ver la cara de confusión que el otro portaba en este momento- ¡QUE QUIEN LA COMPUSO!

- Kesesese… España y Francia… ellos me dieron la idea de venir tan pronto a despertarte.

Decidido, la próxima vez que los viera iba a ver dos países menos en (riesgo de) crisis por los que preocuparse en Europa. La desaparición de la Atlántida iba a ser poco con lo que se podía ver en el futuro. Suspiro. A veces tenía la sensación que BFT tenía una relación de amistad hecha para matarse entre sí de la forma más divertida posible.

- Iré preparando una taza de té, tu mientras tanto haz que recojan. ¿Quieres algo más para desayunar?, pero no lo hago por ti ni nada,… es por mí, no es como si me preocupará por ti o…

- Nooooo… no te preocupes, así estoy bien- Podía notar que la cara de Gilbert se estaba poniendo azul _ni que su comida fuera tan mala, lo que pasaba que es distinta y demasiado avanzada para que _- Por cierto, me gusta tu pijama de ositos, estas adorable con él.

Y con estas simples palabras una cara ya roja de por sí (entre vergüenza e ira), se convirtió en un bello tomate. Si en esos momentos hubieran pasado por allí Italia del Sur o España, se lo llevan fijo.

- A sí, Arthur, se me olvidaba- el rubio ya estaba entrando por la puerta- Feliz Aniversario

* * *

Canción: _Te quiero Puta, _de Rammstein

*si la conocéis bien, una de las canciones con las que más me he reído, sino hay que decir que la canción esta entera en español. Ellos son alemanes... chiste fácil. Si Himaruya puede hacer que España hable en osaka -hen de milagro, yo escribo en español como que hablarán en ingles. Por la cara. XD

Otra cosa, parece que hago un lió con los nombres, pero para mi no es lo mismo llamar por un nombre que por otro. Una actuación personal frente a una institución.

Se agradecerían comentarios, tanto positivos como negativos (y lo digo con mi mejor cara de cachorro). Nooo... es para seguir intentándolo, encontrar errores o si no ¡para vivir del arte!


	3. Francia

Siempre había sabido que influía en la mente de su vecino.

Desde niños,_ Anglaterre_ siempre quería parecerse a él, cosa que ni bajo tortura reconocería. Había sido tan tierno, como ver una pequeña bolita enfadada. Y el siempre había querido enseñárselo todo al enano, _todo_. Pero el tampoco hablaría sobre eso. Eran tan orgullosos uno como otro.

Pero algunas cosas cuestan más, había tardado unos 200 años en enseñarle esta. Y no era tan difícil. Es más, ¿quién necesitaba reyes? Hoy en día no eran necesarios (aunque de vez en cuando echaba de menos el esplendor de épocas pasadas). Pero a todo buen país le hacía falta una rebelión y una república por lo menos una vez. Pero _Anglaterre _afirmaba que con Cromwell* había tenido bastante. HASTA AHORA.

Porque la nueva revolución ideológica que estaba teniendo lugar en su país era impresionante. Porque estaba asimilando por fin esa ideología, Francia sentía debería estar orgulloso por su rival. Y muy contento.

Pero el hecho de estar contento no tenía nada que ver con el nuevo look de _Anglaterre_. Para nada. No tenía nada que ver con esa camiseta rota…no, no… ni con cazadora… ni siquiera con esos tremendos pantalones de cuero,… un estilo que hacia resaltar otra vez el lado salvaje de sus ojos verdes. Como en la época de corsario/pirata…. Ufff, solo recordarlo le ponía a…

Borrando todo lo anterior, se sentía alegre de que _Anglaterre_ aceptase otra vez ideas procedentes de su país.

Y aunque tuviera que esperar otros 200 años, quería que acabase aceptando la verdad de que estaba enamorado de él.

* * *

Canción: _God save the Queen_, Sex Pistols

* para más información si es necesario: biografiasyvidas biografia/c/cromwell. htm (juntando espacios)


	4. Despertar

SE ACABO

LA ÚLTIMA VEZ

De verdad que era la ÚLTIMA

No volvería a tocar el alcohol el resto de su vida, y esta vez lo cumpliría. Ni siquiera era capaz de abrir los ojos del dolor que tenía. Se daba cuenta de que tendría que hacerle caso a América y a Francia. Tenía que cuidarse más, dejar la bebida, el tabaco y aprender a cocinar de una vez… espera…. ¡ESO ÚLTIMO SOBRABA, SU COMIDA ERA _FUCKING GOOD_!

Ohhh! Dolía hasta alzar la voz dentro de su propia cabeza. Y eso que todavía estaba medio dormido. Definitivamente no quería despertarse, le daba igual, si los osos pueden hibernar, porque no podía hacerlo él hasta que se fuera la resaca. Si no fuera por el _damn work_.

¿El trabajo, eh? Maldita sea, si era el único país que tomaba en serio el trabajo a parte de Alemania.

Haber, hoy tenía reunión con… ¿Quién?

Debería levantarse a por la agenda, pero… que pereza… y el sol le daba de cara… ¿de cara, eh?

¿En la cara? Pero si el sol no daba en su habitación. Oh, oh. No, no espera, esto seguro tiene una explicación lógica. Lo primero ante todo es abrir los ojos, aunque de miedo enfrentarse a la realidad.

¡NOOO! Mierda… mejor volver a cerrarlos, y encerrarse en el baño, o en cualquier sitio oscuro…. Esto no puede estar pasando.

Jajaja, mejor ir enfrentando la realidad. Primero una lista de las cosas para pueda entender la situación:

1. Habitación que no conoce.

2. ¿Es un hotel?- ya se buscará la respuesta.

3. Desnudo – puede haber múltiples explicaciones.

4. Cama grande.

5. Cuerpo a su lado – caliente, por lo menos vivo.

6. Le duele cierta parte.

No quiere volver a abrir los ojos. Que alguien lo haga por él ¡por favor!, no, no tenía miedo, recuerda, _Britania rules_, puede hacer.

Y se enfrenta a una sonrisa, que casi parece inocente. Palabra clave: casi.

La Madre Rusia, puede enfrentarse a muchas cosas, pero no a esto. Daba demasiado miedo.

- ¿Lo ves? Te dije que lo mejor era beber vodka para que no te sintieras mal. Para ser la primera vez aguantaste como un verdadero hombre, hasta tus ojos brillaban más que habitualmente.

_Bloody Bastard_

DEFINITIVAMENTE DEJA TODA LA BEBIDA, LA PROHÍBE EN TODO REINO UNIDO (por mucho que le pese a sus hermanos)

* * *

Canción: _Vodka, _ Korpiklaani .

Siento si le plagio la idea a alguien al utilizar esta canción (o las otras), pero hay que reconocer que al escucharla pareces ver a Rusia tirándose desde el avión.


	5. Estados Unidos

_Otro año llega el día, este contradictorio día en el que no se si sentir alegría o dolor, satisfacción o culpa, y un millar más de sentimientos encontrados. Tantos años y todavía no lo entiendo, todos dicen que soy joven, pero no llego a compararme con los demás que han estado contigo durante siglos, como Francia. Me dicen que espere a que tu mejores, que será cuestión de tiempo. _

_Enciendo la tele, suena una canción. Me recuerda a nosotros, a lo que paso. Aunque todas las canciones tristes en este día me recuerdan a ti. Y a la lluvia, a esa horrenda lluvia de ese día. Con la que intentabas ocultar tus lagrimas y las mías._

"_Se que herí tu orgullo, pero yo estaré allí" _

_¿Sabes?, hace poco intente hacer limpieza en el almacén otra vez. Todos los años lo intento y siempre encuentro más cosas de nuestros días juntos. Eras mi figura a seguir, tu espalda era tan grande cuando me dejabas. Solo podía observarte desde atrás, sabiendo que no te ibas a quedar a pesar de todas mis suplicas. Eras mi hermano mayor, con el que quería estar pero el que nunca podías quedarte a jugar un rato más. _

_Todavía te quiero, más de lo que te puedas imaginar, ¡es lo que tienen nuestros inmortales cuerpos!, cuando quieres a alguien, lo harás para siempre. Pero no te querré como tú seguramente quieres que te quiera. Con el tiempo los sentimientos que por ti avanzaron para convertirse en algo más. No te extrañe, porque siempre fuiste y serás mi persona más importante, de una manera u otra. _

_Por eso intentaré por todos los medios que creas en estos sentimientos, que no desconfíes de cada palabra que te digo. Eres tan tierno cuando te sonrojas y cuando te enfadas que no puedo evitar meterme contigo. _

_Como dice la canción todavía te seguiré amando, para toda la eternidad. Y he decido que aceptaras. Cuando un Hero se promete algo, siempre lo cumple, y ya te prometí hace siglos que estaría a tu lado. Fuiste la primera elección que hice y no me retractare por nada._

* * *

Canción: _Still Loving you_, Scorpions.

Canción genial sin ninguna duda, en mi caso es escuchara a Klaus y relajarme


	6. España

Realmente odio como me haces sentir: nauseas, temblores, vista desenfocada,… solo algunos de los síntomas del nerviosismo que el mero hecho de estar junto a ti me provoca. Unas ganas insufribles de hacer algo, aunque fuera emprenderla a golpes contra algo.

Nada supera esta sensación de desasosiego, me estremezco, mi corazón latiendo tan rápido que si fuera electrónico hacía tiempo que se hubiera quemado. Ni todas las drogas ni sustancias que en su día probé conseguían darme esa corriente ni ese vicio que una sola mirada de esos ojos. Deberían estar prohibidos. Debería considerarse trampa. Debería ser un crimen poseer esos ojos que tanto se parecían a las más puras joyas. Tantos debería

Ni los más reputados vidrieros, ni Tiffany, ni Lalique, ni Gallé podrían conseguir semejantes tonalidades. Solo podrían comparase con algunas de las más puras esmeraldas que tanto vi en mis días esplendorosos.

Como los detesto. Como los adoro. No hay nada en este mundo que se pueda compara con esos ojos iluminados, no comprendo cómo es posible que existan unos ojos así. Tan agudos y fríos, pero que podían mostrar la mayor pasión. Pasión que tenía que ser solo para mí, no por nada soy el País de la Pasión. Por Dios, soy capaz de aguantar su horrible comida si con ello soy capaz de verlos llenos de alegría otra vez, tan parecidos y tan diferentes de los míos. Lo seguiría al mismo infierno solo por esos ojos.

Infierno que me tengo asegurado, porque si sus ojos son un crimen, su cuerpo es un pecado. Estoy seguro que tendremos ya asignado un nivel del infierno para nosotros dos solos, uno que Virgilio no le enseño a Dante. Totalmente para nuestro uso, y para allí llevar a cabo todas esas perversiones de las que nadie sabe, solo el mar, tu y yo (aunque creo que también algún marinero desafortunado – o afortunado según se mire). Tantos siglos juntos y todavía no me canso de mirar tu impresionante físico. Maldita sea, no me puedo creer que de ese pequeño que conocí surgiera lo que es hoy en día. Antes eras una monada, todo cejas, ojos y pelo… Ya que son las cejas más interesantes que he visto. Solo a tu familia le podían quedar bien. Te hacen todavía más único de lo que eres.

Pero si por tu cuerpo descenderé al Infierno, solo tu voz me salvará, es maravillosa. Al oírte cantar todos mis pesares se desvanecen. Fue por tu voz por lo que me enamore de ti, oírte cantar canciones de bucaneros en una playa desierta no parece a simple vista tan impactante como lo fue para mí. Creía que se me había aparecido una sirena malhablada. Casi estuviste a punto de matarme en esa ocasión, aunque no te culpo, me lance sobre ti casi desesperado.

Porque chico, de lo que seguro no te falta es de carácter, eres tan complicado de entender que muchos se han rendido ante él. Pero a mí me parece fascinante, eres todavía más adorable que Romano, y nunca me resulto aburrido lidiar contigo. Eres tan hostil que pocos se atreven a acercarse a ti, como si de un captus se tratará. Pero después cuidas de tu jardín, hablas con tus "amigas las hadas" (durante siglos discutimos por eso, antes tu hubiera llevado ante la Inquisición, ahora tendré que buscar un buen psicólogo) y duermes con tu oso de peluches. Eres capaz de estar en festivales de rock durante días y después llegar a casa y ponerte a bordar rosas,… un enigma que todavía no consigo descifrar.

Por todo eso eres especial. No me puedo alejar de ti, porque después de todo eres mi vicio, al que siempre regresare.

* * *

Canción: _Ni contigo ni sin ti_, La Fuga

Reconozcamoslo... los piratas son sexys y estos dos sobretodo


End file.
